Harry Potter and the Gay Dream
by The Quidditch Gals
Summary: Well, exactly what the title says. A short fic about Harry and a gay dream he has involving Ron, Ollie Wood, and Draco Malfoy, among others


Harry Potter and the Gay Dream  
  
~An idea thought up by Rhiannon, Alycia, and WeasleyGirl~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter went to bed that night, feeling unusually happy for having a Quidditch game against Slytherin in the morning. He wasn't expecting anything to happen. Well, besides sleep and the occasional dream. But nothing quite like what he experienced that night.  
  
He was still trying to fall asleep when Ron and Seamus entered the 5th year boy's dormitory talking about broomsticks and Oliver Wood, who recently had been transferred to the Chuddley Cannons, which Ron was almost too excited about.  
  
He shut the curtains around the bed to block out both the light from the room, and the two boy's voices. As he began to get woozy, he still heard Ron and Seamus' voices, although muffled.  
  
Maybe it was all this talk about broomsticks, Oliver Wood, and Draco Malfoy (thanks to Lavender and Parvati) that caused what chaos had been created in Harry's mind that night. Anyway, it was an experience no one would hope to get. Well, unless you're a girl, or a gay guy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry felt like he was awake. He actually thought he was. He was done getting dressed in his Quidditch uniform, and had just grabbed his broomstick. Ron had just awoken as Harry was about to head down to breakfast.  
  
"Get moving, Ron. Quidditch game against Slytherin in an hour," he said walking out of the room.  
  
Ron mumbled a reply and rolled out of bed. Harry continued walking, thinking nothing of the fact that Ron had just rolled onto his head.  
  
Speaking of Ron. He had become Gryffindor's Keeper after Wood left. He was good. Nothing special. He could block the Quaffle, which was good because that's what Keeper's do.  
  
The rest of the team was still the same. Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson were still Chasers, Fred and George Weasley were still Beaters and Harry was, of course, Seeker.  
  
Nothing much had changed on the Slytherin side either. If any of the team had been 7th years before, they were still here. Too stupid to graduate. Bludgers did that when you got hit in the head a few too many times by every Beater available (their own team included).  
  
Harry ate breakfast, not really looking at what he ate. Perhaps he should have and maybe then he would have realized that Fred had slipped him a Cockroach Cluster.  
  
He did notice that something was a bit crunchy and had an odd flavour, but he thought nothing of it.  
  
Nor did he think anything of when Hermione and Ginny came down (the later blushing furiously) and wished him good luck. As he didn't respond, they left.  
  
Harry finished up breakfast a few minutes later. He was walking out the door of the Great Hall when Ron came running through, hoping to grab something quick before he was supposed to play. It's not his fault he can't remember there's no carpet on the floor in his dormitory, which is exactly why he shouldn't roll out of bed in the morning.  
  
So Harry headed off to the locker room and waited for the rest of the team. They all came soon enough. Harry, still in a very odd daze, didn't notice the rest of the team (minus Katie, Angelina and Alicia) take off their Quidditch robes, leaving nothing underneath.  
  
It came time for the team to warm up, and Harry went off on his Firebolt to zoom around the Quidditch pitch.  
  
After a time, Madam Hooch called all the player's to their starting positions. As Harry looked around at the big circle of players, he finally noticed something odd. All of the Slytherin team were starkers. All of them. Including Malfoy. Naked Slytherins. On broomsticks. Including Malfoy.  
  
All this flashed through Harry's head at warp speed. He turned to look around at his own team, noticing all the boys were starkers as well!  
  
He was seriously glad the three girls hadn't decided to rip off all of their clothes as well. And, he noticed the audience remained fully clothed. They didn't even seem to notice all these Quidditch players were naked. Or if they did, they were doing a damned good job at hiding it.  
  
Play began then, and Harry hurriedly rushed upwards, away from the mass of naked Quidditch players (minus the girls).  
  
He willed himself not to look. Don't. Look.  
  
All of a sudden, Malfoy shot at him, ramming into him. Naked body and all.  
  
"Oops, sorry, Potter," he stammered. "Thought you were the Snitch!"  
  
Harry noticed they were quite close. Don't. Look. Down.  
  
Harry looked down.  
  
MY GOD!  
  
He whipped his head back up, to Malfoy's face. He was grinning widely.  
  
"Like what you see, Potter?" he asked. "There's more to me then that. I can assure you."  
  
With that he sped away, making sure Harry had a plain view of his arse.  
  
Harry just sat there in shock. Then a Bludger rushed by his head, barely missing him.  
  
George and Fred came up to him then (still starkers mind you). They had their clubs and began asking Harry if he was all right.  
  
"You know," began Fred. "It might be easier if you took these heavy robes off."  
  
"You'd be able to move faster, Harry," finished George. They threw him an identical sexy grin, shook their naked bums at him, and left.  
  
Harry was still speechless.  
  
He became even more so when he saw Oliver Wood over by the goalposts, helping Ron guard them. Both were naked. And, as much as Harry hated to think this, Oliver was hot. As was Ron. And Malfoy. And the twins.  
  
'God, am I going gay?' he wondered.  
  
He thought about this for awhile as he watched all these naked Quidditch players (including Malfoy AND Marcus Flint, minus the girls) fly around on their broomsticks, trying not to hurt their own personal "broomstick".  
  
Harry suddenly felt a breeze. It was quite drafty out here really, when you have no clothes on.  
  
No. . . clothes? He looked down. 'OH GOD NO!! I'M NAKED AS WELL!!!!!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry jerked up in bed, screaming.  
  
Ron rushed over to him with a toothbrush in his mouth. "Harry, Harry! Are you okay?! You just started screaming!"  
  
"W-what happened?" he asked groggily.  
  
"You just started screaming and saying you were naked too. Bad dream I guess? Well, we are playing Slytherin in an hour. You better get up so you're not late."  
  
He walked away to finish brushing his teeth.  
  
Harry got out of bed and dressed. He checked twice to make sure he was still clothed before he left his dormitory. He was.  
  
He walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast where everything seemed to go normally.  
  
He got ready for his Quidditch game. As they were warming up, he checked to make sure everyone had clothes on. They did.  
  
As they begun play, however, Malfoy rode by him on his Nimbus 2001, shook his arse, and winked. 


End file.
